


[诚兮]兔女郎

by aaa455610944



Category: cx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaa455610944/pseuds/aaa455610944
Summary: 预警：cosplay，尾巴play，中出，雷慎入





	[诚兮]兔女郎

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：cosplay，尾巴play，中出，雷慎入

久诚宛如得到救赎一般把手机一丢坐起来。却一边骂骂咧咧一边往浴室走，他拉开门，大着嗓门道：“你他妈的洗个澡都要人帮……”

他边说话边掀开浴帘，待他看清了眼前的景象，顿时像被人拿利刃抵住脖子那样噤了声——

兮兮单是赤身裸体也便罢了，从前朝夕相处他又不是没看过，算不上西洋景。  
可面前的他头上戴了个略有点奇怪的发箍，上面两个兔耳朵有点长，一只半立不立，另一只耷拉着，毛茸茸的，有种奇怪的萌感。  
脖颈上是个白色的、嵌了一圈软毛的颈圈，最前面还有个毛绒小球。  
他身上裹着奇怪的橙色装束，可以说是衣不蔽体。衣服前面的布料堪堪遮住胸脯，上面有交叉绑带束缚住，打了个蝴蝶结。  
下身穿着一条约等于没穿的丁字裤，该遮的地方没怎么遮住，不该露的地方露了大半。  
而兮兮手里正握着一个兔尾巴肛塞，白色毛球上面的毛看起来又蓬又软，被兮兮带着湿意的手掌攥着着打湿一点，而他正在微微抬起臀，对着浴室内的镜子往努力往自己后面塞。

“我操……”久诚没忍住爆了句粗口，这画面给他带来的冲击实在是太大了。  
他明显感觉到裤子紧了几分，喉头也发紧，这分明是一套兔女郎情趣cos服，怪不得他刚刚那副藏着事的样子，合着这么大个惊喜在这等着他呢。  
他再次感叹兮兮真是白，在这橙红的装束下，他裸露在外的大片肌肤更显白皙诱人。  
兮兮的动作略显笨拙，而脸红也得快要滴血，却还是努力抬起头看他，说：“诶，这东西好像买大了，搞不进去啊——你帮我一下？”

久诚确认这个人是在勾引他。  
穿成这个样子，红着张脸，眼睛湿润着让他帮他把那个兔尾肛塞塞进去……太色情了。  
这个人在离开他以后到底学了些什么乱七八糟的东西啊。

久诚走上前去，手一伸包住兮兮的手，连带着握住那兔尾，语调里有染上了情欲的低沉：“真笨。”  
接着用劲往前面一送，那肛塞往内里没入一点，兮兮呜咽一声往前躲了一下，然而久诚站在他面前，他撞进久诚怀里。  
久诚站得稳稳当当，兮兮避无可避，任久诚握着他的手用劲把那个型号过大的肛塞塞进他屁股里。  
肛塞是金属的，上面裹了层滑腻腻的润滑，然而在热气氤氲的浴室里依旧冷冰冰的，冰得兮兮打了个颤。

久诚抱着怀里这个有点笨拙的想讨好他的兔子精，心情有如雨过天晴，阴霾一扫而空。他憋不住想笑，狎昵地轻拍了一下兮兮的屁股，塞着肛塞的兮兮敏感得很，光是这个动作便带来身上人的一阵轻颤，他在兮兮耳边调笑道：“兔崽子，你那次就用着这个皮肤，开局就闪二切我，我可还记着呢。”

兮兮大口喘息着放松身体，努力适应那个尺寸过大的东西，他下巴搁在久诚肩头，身上还有未擦干的水汽，把久诚的衬衫也搞得半湿不干，闻言小声道：“那现在穿着这个皮肤让你日回来呀。”

操，这人跟谁学的。  
久诚的身体先于意识有了诚实的反应，他感受到自己胯间那玩意不可自抑地充血挺立，撑得他裤子前面顶起一块，他往前挺了挺身，凸出的那块就碰到兮兮白皙的大腿根上。  
他却强忍着欲望。眼前这样的兮兮实在是太过美味，让他忍不住想要欣赏一番再仔细品尝。  
久诚搂着兮兮的手紧了紧，右手顺着他脊背上的光滑布料一路摸下去，停在那个兔尾巴上。  
“这东西能震动吗？”他半好奇半调戏地握住那东西，明知故问。

“废话，”兮兮努力适应着那个东西，有几分吃力，“当然不能。”

久诚握着尾巴打了个旋，冰凉的金属擦在内壁上，带出兮兮一声难耐的呻吟，他一口咬在久诚肩头，久诚吃痛，手上用劲把那东西一捅到底，整个送了进去，直搞得兮兮软了腰。  
“你这算啥，兔子急了咬人吗。”久诚把兮兮头扳过来，跟他接吻，唇舌探进去搅出啧啧水声，吻着吻着越发有感觉，他松开手，掀起浴帘，而后推了兮兮一把，笑道，“到床上去。夹紧了，可别把这东西掉出来。”

久诚被瞪了一眼，然而装扮成兔女郎的人一点威慑力也无。兮兮依言往床上走，久诚就在后面看着他略显奇怪的步伐，那个兔子尾巴嵌在他臀缝里，被他的臀瓣夹着，随着他往前走的步伐晃动着，既可爱又色情。  
久诚抱着臂欣赏了一会，兮兮快走到床边的时候他再也没办法施施然了，他疾步走过去，带着兮兮滚到床上。  
他抓住兮兮的手摸到自己下身，道：“帮我脱了。”

兮兮今天格外听话乖巧，不知是不是因为穿了兔女郎的cos服的缘故，整个人像只温顺的兔子。他帮久诚脱下那个宽松的运动裤，没等久诚要求就自发握住了内里已经涨大挺立的性器，那前端已经吐出点水来，他借着这点润滑帮他上下撸动起来。  
久诚对那个肛塞万分好奇，再一次摸过去握住，而后去寻兮兮的敏感点。他模仿着性器的动作拿着肛塞在里面抽送进出，可肛塞到底顶不到那点，在里面四处戳弄着不得法，直搞得兮兮握着他撸动的速度慢了下来，喊他：“诶，你轻点……”

久诚却不听他的，用了劲更快地把那东西送进去，兮兮被弄得手在他背上胡乱抓了两下，幸好他这会t恤还未脱，否则定会让他抓出红痕来。  
兮兮终于受不住央求他：“不要……不要这东西了，你进来……”

久诚顺势就抱着兮兮翻了个身，把那个肛塞拔出来，发出一声“啵”的声响，让兮兮的脸更红了几分。那兔尾上面的毛毛已然被他后面流出来的润滑混着肠液打湿了大半，他整个人也被他弄得浑身出了一层汗，身上的橙色布料丝绸质地薄薄一层，被汗水洇湿。  
他的内壁被那个东西弄得比平时更为湿软，久诚的手隔着他胸前薄薄的布料掐住他的乳尖，那里也湿着布料颜色很深，又被充血挺立的乳头顶起来。  
而后久诚撸了几下自己早就高高翘起的性器，对准那一张一阖的小口挺身送了进去。  
到底还是炙热的性器带来的快感更多些，全部插到底后两人都发出舒服的喟叹，久诚不待他适应就大开大合地抽送起来，他已经忍得够久了，迫不及待要享受这只自己送上门来的兔子。  
在抽送中最后一点烦闷也被带走，耽于情欲和肉体快感实在不失为一种不错的解压方式，久诚紧紧捏着他的腰动得迅速又用力，几乎可以称得上是强横。兮兮不像以前那样腼腆害羞，转了性似的配合又大胆，叫得放浪，让他更加激动几分。  
久诚抓过被丢到一边的兔尾，手伸到前面去，拿那个东西上面的绒毛去磨蹭兮兮的前面，纤细柔软的毛擦过性器前端的小孔，带来深入骨髓的痒。  
快点，慢点，用力，不要了……被前后夹攻的人完全沉溺于情欲之中了，什么骚话都敢说。直激得久诚发狠抽送起来，兮兮脊背绷紧，脚尖都蜷缩着，终于在鼓胀的性器最后一次嵌入痉挛的肠道中后，被送上巅峰，灭顶的快感袭来几乎让他承受不住，回过神来一直被久诚拿尾巴有一搭没一搭撩拨的性器跳动了几下，喷出一股浊液，落到他身前的床单上。  
高潮后的收缩使得温热的肠壁绞紧内里的性器，久诚被这舒爽的快感搞得闷哼一声，紧接着近乎粗暴地挺到最深处，然后把自己近些日子积攒的白浊尽数射了进去。   
低于体温的粘稠液体射到内壁上，高潮过后的身体本就敏感至极，被尽数灌进去以后兮兮全身战栗，久诚把自己半软的性器退出来，然后恶质地抓过兔尾肛塞，手上使力塞进去，堵住了刚刚被使用过的小穴。  
“乖，含住了。”

兮兮低骂了一句，声音却小得很。他的嗓子在刚刚这场过激的性爱中叫喊过度，变得不复先前清亮。一点生理泪水溢出眼眶。  
久诚伸手揩掉他的小兔子眼角的一点泪。  
兮兮已经被弄得有气无力，却还是小声说着：“诶，生日快乐。”

久诚去亲他，蜻蜓点水一触即走，不带情欲，极尽温情。  
舟车劳顿加上这一顿折腾，他也挺累了，久诚颇为餍足地闭上眼，精壮的胳膊把身上的人搂紧，低声道：“我等你下回用这个皮肤来切我。”


End file.
